Neither Can Live While the Other Survives
by Dragonchad
Summary: The Prophecy has a pretty obvious loophole. At least, one that Dumbledore wouldn't approve of.
1. chapter 1

There was a silence for weeks after Harry Potter returned to the Dursley's. His Godfather's death weighed heavily on him, and even the way he vented his anger in Dumbledore's office didn't help the ache that settled in his chest.

His bitter anger and sadness kept his Aunt or Uncle from coming near him, and Dudley hadn't bothered him since his last summer. Whenever he saw them, or they him, he looked calm. Stoic. It was the atmosphere around him that told them not to approach.

After a month, he let some of his rage go. Some of the hurt lifted, and the Dursley's, as if smelling his temper, went about their lives without his acknowledgement. At least, until a letter arrived.

Harry,

The Order will be arriving to move you to a safe location on the 31st. The blood wards will fail, and it will no longer be safe.

Dumbledore

Harry blinked, holding the letter, a note really, in his hand. His temper flared again. 'Does he think I am just a dog to be ordered around?' he thought vehemently.

He cringed. Even the word 'dog' was enough to turn him back to his grief.

He felt his thoughts drift, the note falling from his hands as he dwelt on his Godfather. The fun loving man had died laughing. It was probably the only way he could have wanted to go.

Hopeless thoughts filled him. What did it matter? He had a few friends, but his entire life had been miserable. What was the point?

He grit his teeth. His parents died for him. His godfather died in battle, protecting him to the end. His life was worth living, if only just for them. But... Voldemort would try to end that life. That life that his loved ones had died for.

With reckless abandon, Harry pushed his thoughts into his scar, connecting with the mad man that had tried to kill him since birth.

"Tom Riddle." he said calmly aloud. He knew he was heard.

"Harry Potter." came the cold voice of the Dark Lord. It hissed at him in some anger, probably an aversion to his name.

"Dumbledore told me the Prophecy, Tom." he said simply.

"Oh? And you surrender this information so easily? Foolish boy." Voldemort whispered in his mind like a snake, testing defenses.

Harry could envision the cold smirk. "I'm done. I think I have a valid way to get what we both want, without us having to die." Harry replied.

"Oh?" Voldemort asked, curiosity tinging his tone.

"Let me be forward. I am a Gryffindor, after all." Harry said. "I have only my friends in this world, Tom. I have never known family, as the ones I live with hate magic worse than you hate muggles. I had my godfather, and he is dead."

"What is your point?" Voldemort asked coolly. Empathy was not something that Dark Lord's were known for.

"Born to those who have thriced defy him, born as the seventh month dies

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not

And either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives" Harry quoted.

"Why are you telling me this?" Voldemort asked after a few moments, most likely to memorize the Prophecy.

"It's vague, and I found a loophole." Harry replied.

Harry felt the Dark Lord's attention focus on him. "Oh?"

"Tom. You lived a half life, most likely in pain for over 10 years before you created a body, and I'm sure that it was easy to say that you were miserable. I lived too, and suffered just as much. Relatives that hate magic as much as Purebloods the opposite. We were surviving. I figure we can just try to live. Neither can live while the other survives. We'll both just live, and neither will survive."

Voldemort didn't answer, but Harry wasn't expecting one.

"If we don't kill each other, and we both live our lives happily, then the Prophecy means nothing. Neither of us will be able to die."

Voldemort sounded amused. "How Slytherin, Harry."

"The hat would have put me there if Draco Malfoy hadn't turned me away from it." he replied smoothly.

"Truly?" Voldemort asked. "What a delightful bit of information."

"I propose a deal. We both live happily and not kill each other." Harry said.

"And why shouldn't I just kill you?"

"And either must die at the hands of the other." Harry repeated. "So it won't work if someone else does it. It would ensure your immortality as long as we were still somewhat subject to it."

"Hmm." Voldemort considered the offer.

"I just have a few concessions." Harry said firmly.

"What might those be?" Voldemort asked, and Harry knew that was a sign that he was considering the idea.

"We both need to be happy. I won't be happy if my friends suffer. Let them live their lives in peace, or leave Britain if they want."

"And by friends, you mean?" Voldemort asked.

Harry elaborated. He named his friends, people he considered family, and some of his more distant acquaintances in the D.A.

"I suppose I could be inclined to protect them from my forces." Voldemort whispered mockingly. "But I have concessions too."

"What." Harry demanded.

Voldemort laughed. "I will have one of mine stay with you. They will ensure that you are not a danger to me, and that you are living instead of surviving." he stated.

"They will not kill me." Harry said coolly.

"Of course not Harry. I am giving your plan a chance. It has more sense than I would think."

"And I want their dark mark removed. It's bad enough I can do this whenever." Harry said, indicating their mind link.

"Fine." Voldemort said casually. The minion he would send would be perfect for this mission.

"Then we have a deal." Harry said firmly.

"Indeed we do." Voldemort replied with a cold laugh. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as well.

The next day, a knock at the front door alerted Harry to a visitor. The Dursley's stopped having people over in the summer a few years ago in response to Dobby's hovering charm, so it had to be Voldemort's envoy.

He grabbed his wand, slipped his invisibility cloak in his pocket, and released Hedwig from her cage before trudging downstairs. He was met with a scene he could never have imagined.

Bellatrix Lestrange, only a glimmer of insanity in her eyes left, pointing a wand at his uncle. The man was purple in the face, but Harry was too focused on Bellatrix to comment.

This was the woman who killed Sirius. Who hit him with a curse that pushed him into the Veil.

He couldn't bring anger to bear. It felt pointless.

"Hello Bellatrix." he said.

The woman turned and smiled brightly at him, as if she was as innocent as a newborn. "Hello Harry." she said cheerily.

It was concerning, in fact, to see her so normal looking. She looked fuller. She seemed to have suddenly recovered from Azkaban. No doubt Voldemort had given her a few potions to fix her up.

"Is it gone?" he asked sharply, and she revealed her arm to him. It was bare.

Without even another acknowledging glance at his relatives, he walked with the cruel witch out the door.

"The Dark Lord would like to see you." Bellatrix said.

"Fine." Harry said.

Bellatrix held her arm out, and they vanished when Harry took it.

Moments later they were in a manor, at the far end of a table. On the other end was a silver and green throne decorated in snakes. Voldemort rested casually on it.

"Harry Potter." the man said.

"Voldemort." he replied calmly.

The Dark Lord shifted to the snake tongue and addressed his snake familiar, who was next to him. "Nagini, it seems our friend is here." he hissed.

Harry turned to look at the snake. "Indeed I am." he hissed as well.

Voldemort blinked, surprise showing on his face openly. "Harry Potter, the Golden Boy, speaking the snake tongue?" he asked. "How marvelous."

Harry didn't reply. His face was smooth and relaxed.

"I've asked you here for a simple explanation. Bellatrix has been unmarked, and restored to her former beauty. She will accompany you. She has been tasked with answering your orders as if they were mine, up to a point. You will leave Britain, and she will take you wherever you may go. She will teach you magic of all sorts, and protect you with her life. You will have no issues with me or mine confronting your friends, or attacking them, though they will be retaliated against if they attack us." the Dark Lord explained.

"Why her?" he asked. He expected pain to sound in his voice, but it was hollow, as if he were watching himself say it so calmly.

"She is loyal, tireless, diligent, and will not betray me." Voldemort answered. His voiced hissed through the air as he switched languages. "You may exact revenge or what have you on her. She will not resist."

Harry frowned disapprovingly, but didn't answer. Tom Riddle had seemed a vengeful type, and Harry couldn't see himself so much the same.

"I have one more request, Harry Potter." Voldemort said.

"What?" Harry replied shortly.

Voldemort stood and approached him. They were close to the same height. "A handshake, with the one wizard that I respect as much as myself."

"Not Dumbledore?" Harry heard himself ask.

Voldemort scowled. "Dumbledore was always a fool. He is powerful, and I will admit hesitation to face him in battle, but he does not earn my respect." Then he hissed his parseltongue. "But for the boy who lived a life so similar to mine, and rose to be the man you are today. I cannot help but acknowledge that in several important ways, you are my equal."

Harry blinked, and offered his hand.


	2. 2

The Order discovered he was missing from his home just as he left the country with a woman he should hate.

It wasn't even a guard who noticed, but the crew that was supposed to deliver him to safety as the wards fell. They left in despair, and untold worry. It was a quiet trip, and the news soon scattered across the country.

The Boy-Who-Lived, missing. On the anniversary of his birth, no less.

Fear took the country, everyone wondering where You Know Who would strike next. At the same time, Harry Potter found himself in France.

He had stopped at Gringotts and filled a never-ending bag full of galleons. He had innumerable amounts, given the Potter's had long since been some of the richest families. His grandfather Fleaumont had created the Sleakeazy Hair potion that was not only a pretty penny, but widely used. Potters also were the original inventors of Pepper up and Skelegro, and they still earned royalties to the day.

His godfather had also named him as the next Earl of Blackmoor with his death. He had more money than any other wizard in the world.

Taking over the Black mantle also made him aware that the woman following him around the world was his cousin, as well as his godfather's killer. Not to mention Sirius's close cousin.

Harry blinked thoughtfully as he stirred his tea. He was on a balcony in a large hotel penthouse, with Bellatrix close by.

He turned to look at her, and she continued sitting quietly in the next room, just inside.

"Come here." he said quietly.

She walked over quickly and slid into a chair opposite him.

"You killed Sirius." he stated. More to say it out loud than an accusation. She obviously was aware.

"Yes." she agreed anyway.

He sipped his tea quietly. It was good, though he should have known with the price tag on it.

"You seem less deranged." he remarked.

"Azkaban left its mark. My Lord has removed it." she replied calmly.

It was night and day, though Harry could easily see the glimmer of madness that she still held. Harry changed topics.

"Why blood purity?" he asked curiously.

Bellatrix replied, "Blood purity is about the bloodline. the Black's are known for their Metamorphmagus talents, and they have been seen more in Purebloods than any others. It is believed that you are stronger for having taken homage to the magical strength of your parents. It is well known that witches become slightly weaker, magically, after birth. This leads to the idea that Mudbloods have to be taking magic from Pureblood witches."

"That doesn't sound reasonable." Harry mused. "Muggles wouldn't be able to force that. Maybe they are Squib lines, and the mother is simply a squib with just enough magic to birth a magical?" he asked.

"It's a possibility." Bellatrix agreed good-naturedly. "I never cared much. I follow the Dark Lord for the chance to curse and fight."

Harry nodded, Bellatrix didn't seem like she would care much for anything outside of fighting. She seemed to use the terms out of familiarity and insult, rather than vehemence.

"Why Voldemort?" he asked.

"I was in an arranged marriage. The Lestranges. They are rather into each other, and I was barely a trophy wife. They followed the Dark Lord, and I decided to back him too."

"You know he is a half-blood?" Harry asked.

Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow. "Really? How curious." she said benignly. "Like I said, it doesn't matter much to me, but Cissy would find it repulsive."

"Cissy?" Harry asked curiously.

"My sister, Narcissa Malfoy. She was a Black too. She was always a bigger believer of blood purity than me."

Harry nodded carelessly. He changed the subject again. "So metamorphmagi huh? Any other big family blood traits?" he asked.

"They weren't particularly only for one family. For example, metamorphs were just more common in the Blacks, but there were other families with one or two. But yes, there are a few. Scamander was always known for magical creatures talent. Trelawney's have Seer's blood. Potters were inventors and potioneers. Slytherin was Parselmouths. Gryffindors could call the Sword."

Harry blinked slowly and set his tea down. "That's a lot of information." he muttered. "I know Voldemort was always able to interact with creatures quite well." he said.

Bellatrix nodded. "That's a common trait." she replied.

"I don't know much about metamorphmagi besides that Tonks was one." he said.

"Nymphadora, you mean?" Bellatrix asked. Harry nodded. "They usually exhibit some body changes as they grow. If they practice they can manipulate everything they wish."

Harry thought about Tonks before remembering an incident when he was young. "I remember growing my hair out when my aunt cut it one day. Next day it was same as normal."

Bellatrix smiled, and Harry could see that she displayed her sanity with her excitement. "That is a sign. There aren't hair growth charms, so it wasn't normal magic. Have you ever had a haircut before?"

Harry shook his head. "That was the only time." he said.

Bellatrix clasped her hands in delight. "That proves it! If you hadn't cut your hair before now, it would be longer than mine. You are a metamorphmagus." she said. "The only downside is that you cannot become an Animagus. They aren't compatible magics. Mostly because a fully trained metamorphmagus can become anything they want, so animagus training is a waste."

Harry nodded, tugging at his hair thoughtfully. "I've called the Sword of Gryffindor before." he added.

"Try it then." was all she said.

He thought belatedly about the sword he had seen exactly twice, and yelped when it cluttered in his hand. It was still a Goblin silver sword, with a gold handle encrusted with rubies.

"You would have been quite a fight." Bellatrix cooed.

Harry shivered. Her voice was sing-songy and maddening. She was out of her mind when it came to fighting. It was astonishing that she could even slightly act like a normal human being.

He realized he was still holding a long sword in his hand, and set it on the table to his left. He took another sip of tea to center himself.

His mind was thankfully blank, and he realized he was still shocked at the sudden removal of his godfather's life.

He sighed and leaned back. The sun was setting and he could see the first glittering stars in the sky. Bellatrix fell into silence across from him, her submissive tendencies outside of combat leaving her incapable of continuing a one sided conversation.

He breathed deeply, thinking about the man behind his turmoil. He frowned and stared into the sky for a long time. His tea cooled, forgotten on the table next to a poisoned sword and across from an insane witch. She had tried to kill him not weeks ago, and he had wanted to kill her just as much.

Tears came to his eyes, but they never fell. Bellatrix continued sitting across from him. Silent and unmoving, a frown adorning her face.

It seemed like no time at all, and an eternity, before Harry Potter sighed and stood up. He slammed his hands onto the table and enjoyed the pins and needles he felt in his hands.

He smiled and looked Bellatrix Lestrange in her eyes. She looked at him in confusion.

"Wanna play kissing cousins?" he asked with mirth.

She blinked in amazement, and her jaw dropped. "Wha?" she breathed in confusion.

"I have considered it in depth and have discovered how I'm going to move past this. I'm going to tell Voldemort that I fucked his follower, and Rodolphus that I fucked his wife. Sirius would be proud."

Harry had a playful smirk on his face. Bellatrix snorted. "I don't think either of them would care." she said.

His grin stretched wide. "Then I'll tell Draco I fucked his Aunt, and Dumbledore that I fucked Voldemort's most faithful follower."

Her laugh was loud and genuine, and Harry could see that she was a beautiful woman, if he could move past the crazy bitch part of her personality.

"Not to mention how proud Sirius would be. I doubt he could have an issue. He probably would have shagged you if you weren't so closely related." Harry remarked.

"I always liked Sirius. Not much one for heroics, myself, but he was so much more fun than Cissy or Rom. I always teased him." she remarked.

"I doubt he liked you so much. He was resentful of his family too much to see any good. I've decided not to worry about it."

"Oh?" Bellatrix asked. "Is ickle Potter not scared of big bad Bella?" she asked in her sing song manner.

Harry sidled up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "It sounds like someone is admitting to being a naughty girl." he whispered in her ear.

She shuddered and blushed faintly.

"Potter is going to act like a big man, eh?" she said sultrily. "Maybe I should show him what a big man does?"

Harry wasn't the type to back down.


	3. 3

The next morning was awkward. Harry awoke to a woman draped over him, naked as the day she was born, and him the same. He slipped out of bed and padded to the kitchenette, frying up some eggs skillfully.

Just before he finished with enough for two, Bellatrix Lestrange limped into the kitchenette as well.

They were both still without clothes.

There was a silence that neither would break, despite the sense that something needed to be said.

Harry and Bellatrix finished their eggs, before Bella finally spoke.

"You got me." she said.

Harry blinked. "What?" he said.

"I said, You got me. You were... and you cooked breakfast after?"

Harry felt strangely like he could anticipate what she was going to say.

"I'm yours." she said softly.

"Bugger me." he whispered.

She met his eyes. "Really?"

He sighed.

Meanwhile in Britain, The Order of the Phoenix had exhausted all avenues.

"Voldemort has said nothing?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

Snape shook his head. "The Dark Lord has not mentioned Potter. There had been plans to collect him when the wards fell, but they never came about." he sneered. "The brat probably ran off and got himself attacked by a wild animal."

Dumbledore didn't respond to the comment. "Is he planning anything else?"

"Not that I know of. Bellatrix Lestrange has been noted missing for a while. He has not mentioned her circumstances, just that she was going to be on a long term assignment."

"Probably looking for Harry." Dumbledore muttered.

The room was silent. Dumbledore turned to the members of the Order who had just been sitting silently until then. "Bill? Any news on Harry's vault in Gringotts?"

"The Goblins won't say. I'm just a curse breaker, but I have heard from some of my friends that someone that looked like Harry was seen in the bank a while ago. The Potters are rich, so he could have enough for anything he wants to do if it was him."

Dumbledore nodded. It was well known that, though the Potters never had a seat on the Wizengamot, their family was old and they had a habit of doubling their fortunes every generation. The interest alone, if put in a Muggle bank, would have Harry never going below what he put in.

"Has anyone recieved a letter from him?" Dumbledore asked.

All present shook their heads, and Dumbledore scowled in worry. A owl swooped into the room, landing on Dumbledore's head and dropping a letter in his lap, before taking off again.

"That was Hedwig!" Hermione cried out.

Dumbledore lifted the letter to read the address.

It only read his name.

He opened it, and unfolded a piece of parchment.

The old man slid some glasses on his face and dictated the letter for them to hear.

 _Dear Headmaster,_

 _I_ _fucked Bellatrix Lestrange._

C _heers,_

 _Harry Potter_

The room stayed silent for a few moments. The Weasley twins laughed, and soon half the room was giggling. The Headmaster tried to keep a stern frown, but his cheeks quivered and his eyes were twinkling. The few who weren't laughing were scandalised. Mrs. Weasley being chief among them.

The room quieted after a few more minutes, though Snape's surly face kept bringing a few chuckles back.

"I suppose we will assume that this letter is a sign of his safety and... health." Dumbledore remarked. "I don't quite know what the implications could be."

The room eclipsed into a stunned and awed silence. What did it mean that he had, _possibly_ , had relations with Bellatrix Lestrange? Was he in trouble? Had he been imperiused? Was he safe? Did Voldemort know? Why Bellatrix? Did this have to do with Sirius?

The room broke into chatter as everyone tried to discuss their theories. Snape decided this was just a stunt for attention, though most ignored him on principle.

Seeing that he was ignored, and the meeting had devolved into little more than gossip, Snape left by floo to Hogsmeade, and then apparated to the Malfoy Manor, where Voldemort was currentlky residing.

He entered the front door to find an almost domestic scene. Voldemort was at his throne at the head of the table, Lucius next to him, and Narcissa next to her husband. Draco was across from Narcissa, a chair away from the Dark Lord. They were eating breakfast.

A snowy white owl flew through an open window and dropped two letters, before turning around without landing, leaving with a single letter left.

Snape watched with an open mouth as Draco Malfoy and Lord Voldemort picked up their letters, Draco with his other hand still scooping eggs with a fork.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy glanced curiously at the letters before turning to see the incredulous stare of Severus Snape.

"Severus?" Lucius asked. "Is something the matter?

"Th-That was Potter's owl." Snape stuttered.

"Potter! What would he write _me_ for?" Draco cried in irritation.

Snape didn't answer. The Dark Lord had opened his letter.

The three adults turned to look at their Dark Master as he read the short message. The man known as Voldemort started laughing.

Now, four people watched, baffled, as the Dark Lord laughed genuinely, in mirth, at the letter. Snape in particular, was dumbstruck.

"What does it say, my Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Have your son read his." the man replied.

Severus stared at the teenager, who reluctantly popped the letter open, and pulled out his piece of parchment. He unfolded it, and stared in silence at the message for a few seconds, before screeching and recoiling, flinging the letter across the table.

Lucius picked up the letter and held it open for himself and Narcissa.

 _Draco_

 _I_ _fucked your aunt._

 _Cheers,_

 _Harry Potter_

The two older Malfoys stared at the parchment in disbelief.

"So Severus. Is this the news you had for me?" Voldemort asked.

Severus could barely manage to dumbly nod his head as the Dark Lord laughed again.

He staggered into a seat and held his head. A house elf helpfully gave him a headache potion, which he took.


	4. 4

Meanwhile, back in France

Harry glanced again at Bella, as he had now started calling her. She was gracefully eating a steak. She had easily agreed when he had told her to wear muggle clothes, and was now in jeans and a tee shirt. her hair was loose, straight and black.

She had easily agreed to anything he said. She had been like that before he had... but now she was enthusiastic and agreeable, instead of somewhat passive.

The biggest surprise was when she had apologized for Sirius. She seemed genuinely upset. Not for killing him, obviously, but because it was something that upset him. She had earnest regret, simply because Sirius had been important to him.

It was confusing. He wasn't sure how to react, so he had murmured an acknowledgement of her words and ignored it.

Sirius was surely laughing at him from beyond the Veil. He remembered something Sirius had said once. "Don't stick your dick in crazy, Harry."

Now he was getting an idea on why.

"Can you teach me how to apparate?" Harry asked.

"You haven't before?" she asked him curiously.

He shrugged. "Once when I was a kid. I ended up on a roof." he said.

"Then you already can. You just want to be somewhere, and do it." she shrugged.

He blinked slowly, before standing up and focusing. He twisted in place.

Nothing happened.

"You have to desire to be there intensely. Otherwise anytime you thought of a place, you would be there." she explained.

Harry narrowed his eyes and twisted again. With a pop of displaced air, he appeared where he had been focusing, across the room.

"See? Easy." she said.

Harry nodded, twisting in place and apparating back to his arm chair, sinking into it smoothly as he appeared.

"Let's explore." he suggested.

She nodded and they left the hotel.

They walked through the streets of France, without direction or conscious thought as they took in the sights.

Harry saw a man in robes walk into a wall, disappearing through it.

He turned to look at Bella, who nodded. "It's one of the entries to the shopping center of magical France." she explained.

He tugged her arm and they walked through the wall as well.

The French version of Diagon Alley was quite different than the actual thing. It was a hidden riverside, with a street full of vendors and many people walking and chatting. Unlike Diagon, this place was full of restaraunts on the waterside.

They walked through the crowds of people, who Harry noticed were less pushy than in Diagon, until they came to a small restaraunt that caught Harry's eye. They took a seat by the river and waited for a waiter to attend to them.

It was then that Harry's luck made itself known.

"Harry?" a girl's voice called curiously.

Harry turned his head, to find a blond girl that looked around his age. He looked at hwr with confusion for a few minites before his eyes widened. "Gabrielle?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, it's Harry!" the girl cried. Harry assumed he was right when she didn't seem upset at his guess.

"Uh, how've you been?" he asked hesitantly.

She didn't answer, instead springing forward and throwing her arms around his neck. He waved off Bellatrix when she looked close to drawing her wand.

"It's good to see you." he said to the girl.

"It's good to see you as well, Harry." she replied, letting him go at last. "You are so much taller! And more handsome!" she gushed.

"Ah. Thanks?" he half asked.

"I was just getting my school things for this next year." Gabrielle explained.

"What year are you going to be in?" he asked politely.

"I'll be a 4th year." she answered.

"So you'll be 14?" he asked.

She nodded happily, pulling a chair next to him. He noticed that her knees were close enough to brush him if she so much as twitched.

"What kind of classes does Beauxbatons offer?" he asked.

"It is about the same as Hogwarts." she said. "We have an enchanting class, and warding. We do not have ze muggle studies. Arithmancy is a requirement, while Defense is not." she detailed.

Harry nodded. "Are your parents here? or Fleur?" he asked curiously.

"Mother and Father are talking with someone in the book shop." she replied. "Fleur is in England. She is working with Gringotts." she answered.

"Will your parents wonder where you've gone?" he asked.

She stared at him blankly for a second before she blushed. "Maybe." she uttered.

"Let's get you back to them." he said.

She frowned, but grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Bella followed with a scowl.

Gabrielle pulled him through the crowds of people to a concerned looking pair of adults. They were clearly her parents, as they pulled her into a hug before chastising her in rapid fire french.

Harry understood little of it, even if he had the ability to speak french, due to its speed.

The girl blushed and clearly apologised in french, before tugging his arm to pull him out of the crowd. He stood cautiously as the girl most likely introduced him, continuing in french. He only understood his own name out of what she said, and he felt lucky to have caught even that.

Clearly she finished, because the man she had talked to offered his hand. "Mr. Potter. An honor to meet you. Fleur and Gabrielle have much to say about you."

Harry took the hand firmly. "A pleasure to meet you to, Monsieur Delacour." he replied respectfully.

He offered his hand to Gabrielle's mother too. She took it and he repeated his greeting.

"No, no. Call me Apolline, Mr. Potter." she insisted, leaning in and kissing next to either side of his cheeks.

He held back a blush and replied, "Then I insist on Harry."

She smiled at him.

"So what are you doing in France?" Gabrielle asked.

"I am just on a little vacation." he offered, dismissing the train of thought.

They smiled and soon he found himself being pulled along and shown the sights. Bellatrix followed them, subdued and out of sight.

Harry made some excuses after a while, and stepped away from them. Bella eagerly stepped up, walking at his side.

"We need to go." he said.

Bellatrix agreed without question, but Harry explained anyway as they walked away quickly.

"The Delacour's older daughter is in the Order. We have time to go, but Dumbledore will be here soon."

She didn't respond, but they both walked to the hotel faster.

In a few scant hours, they were checked out, and they apparated out of the country.

"My sister saw Harry in France yesterday." Fleur informed the group.

"France?" Kingsley asked incredulously. "Why would Potter go to France?"

"Vacation?" Bill asked. "Fleur has shown me some, it is a delightful place."

Fleur smiled at him and brushed his fingers.

"I'll be heading over to see if we can locate him tomorrow." Dumbledore declared.

The meeting turned to other matters. Voldemort had said little to nothing to Snape, and no one had heard of any attacks in a few weeks.

Voldemort was reading a paper and sipping some tea when he suddenly froze.

"When is the last time we had a raid?" he asked himself aloud.

He turned to eye Lucius Malfoy. "When did we last do a Raid?" he asked him.

Lucius blinked, setting his own cup of tea onto a porcelain saucer. "I don't know, my Lord. I can't recall." he said slowly.

The Dark Lord set his tea down, and dropped the paper. "Narcissa?" he called.

The Matriarch leaned into the room. "Hmm? Yes, my Lord?" she asked.

"When was the last Raid?" he asked.

She blinked wolfishly. "Hmm. Maybe that one towards a few months ago? There was some muggle baiting, as I recall. A few deaths, I think."

"That sounds rather tame. Why haven't we had more recent ones?"

Lucius had an answer at last. "Bellatrix planned most of the raids. She was in charge of that."

Voldemort nodded his understanding. "I sent her on an important mission." he said.

"Did you want one of us to plan a raid, my Lord?" Lucius asked.

The Dark Lord was in deep thought. "No, no. It's fine." he said.

The Head of the Malfoy family stepped out after finishing his tea, joining his wife in the sitting room, where they read novels.

The Dark Lord, however, sat at the dining table, staring at his cooling tea.

"Why did I become a Dark Lord again?" he asked himself.

He was troubled to find himself without an answer.

Harry and Bellatrix left France easily. Their next destination was difficult to pin down though.

"They will expect Bulgaria next, if they decide I am just vacationing." he said.

"Bulgaria?" Bella asked in confusion. "But why?"

"We were in France. They'll assume I went there to see the home country of Fleur, and presume that I'll be doing the same with Krum because of the Triwizard tournament. I'm not known for curiosity outside of Britain, so they'll assume me ignorant."

Bellatrix nodded. "How about Greece?" she offered.

Harry nodded easily.

They were off.

When they stopped for the night, it was in a small town. They rented a room and scurried upstairs to relax.

It was an average sized room with a single bed. Bella pulled Harry to a seat next to her after they entered and adjusted themselves comfortably.

"Why don't you just tell Dumbledore to stuff it?" she demanded. "You have the power, politically and magically."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "He is an old man. He knows much about magic, and much about politics. Besides that, he wouldn't try to reason with me. He would definitely just grab me and disapparate." Harry stated factually.

"You could trick him! Get him into a compromising position, or attack him unawares!" she exclaimed. Her hair caught in her face as she talked.

"But what would be the point?" Harry asked.

"He couldn't meddle! You could face the Dark Lord and win the hero's title! You could rule!" she shouted.

Harry laughed. "That's pointless." he said.

Bella's jaw dropped at the blatant disregard of power.

"If I eliminated Dumbledore I'd what? Take his place? If I killed Voldemort, I'd maybe catch some praise and accolades? Yes, I could rule. But why? Dumbledore hasn't had a day off since he duelled Grindelwald. I wouldn't rest. Im fact, I'd be so famous that any up and coming Dark Lords or Ladies would attack me first, in hopes of gaining the rep of killing me."

"You could kill them all!" Bellatrix argued.

"Or I could ignore it. Voldemort is practically immortal, and Dumbledore will be leaving me alone the second semester starts at Hogwarts."

Bellatrix grit her teeth and clenched her fists. "Why don't you want to get more power?" she asked, almost demanded.

Harry laughed. Laughed! At her! "I have power. It has done me little. I have money. It means nothing. You know what I haven't had?" he asked.

She waited for him to answer, shaking her head as he eyed her carefully.

"Fun." he said. "A good time."

Bellatrix's brain processes halted. She hadn't a thing to say.

Harry laid back, pulling the Dark witch back with him. He waved his wand and transfigured the ceiling into glass, letting them look at the stars.

"Look." he said.

He pointed at a group of stars. "Sirius." he said.

His hands moved, pointing at a different constellation "Orion."

He moved his hands again, magic painting the sky as he pointed again. "Andromeda. Narcissa. Bellatrix." he said, creating an image of the constellations that couldn't be seen.

"What do you think their worries are?" he whispered.

Bellatrix stared at the night sky.

"Nothing worries them." he said. "Why should they be so lucky?"

"They are stars." Bellatrix whispered back. "Not people."

"But shouldn't the Bellatrix down here seem as radiant and worry free as the one up there?" he asked.

"I don't remember ever having fun." she admitted, still whispering.

"Why not give it a try?" he asked with a grin.

Bellatrix noted how very much it had looked like Sirius Black's.


	5. 5

Harry awoke to find himself with his arms wrapped around a beautiful woman. The nape of her neck was pale and slight, and he saw the delicate curvature of her spine. He traced his eyes down the column of bone to see it flair out at the base, just before a pair of...

He blinked. "Bella?" he whispered.

He turned onto his back and waved his hand absently, a pair of glasses finding themselves on his face.

He gently slipped his hand out from underneath his bedmate, and drudged blearily to the bathroom. He splashed his face with some water from the sink, drinking some from his hands as he did.

He blinked his eyes a few times purposefully, and peered into the mirror over the sink. He waved his hand on his face, drying it before pausing. "Where's my wand?" he thought aloud.

He glanced at his hand again, finding nothing but his five ordinary digits.

"Accio wand." he muttered, and saw a piece of wood float to his hand.

"A new trick." he muttered again.

He stepped out of the bathroom to find Bellatrix slipping some clothes over her bareness.

"I don't recall you being without clothes when I fell asleep." he remarked.

She shrugged. "It was more comfortable."

Harry didn't argue, and they were soon ready for a new day.

"What do you like to do?" Harry asked Bellatrix as they left the inn, nodding their goodbyes to the kindly matron.

"I like fighting." she replied quickly. Her words died in her throat as she tried to continue. She didn't seem to be able to think of anything else.

Harry sighed, but ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at her with mirth. "I guess we'll have to have a easy duel, then."

Her eyes sparked, and she was dragging him through the town's small streets towards a nearby forest. Bella pulled him deeo into the woods, before laying down several wards against intrusions.

Harry watched her with amusement as she danced around the clearing, blasting trees away to make a slightly bigger area.

She at last stood at one side, wand out and waiting for him.

He smiled at her, and stepped forward to be across from her. He gripped his wand and spoke. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "On three."

He started. "One."

She bounced excitedly. "Two."

They echoed their words as they said "Three." simultaneously.

Bellatrix launched an offensive immediately, throwing curse after curse at Harry, even as he blocked most of them, dodging a scant few with a small step left or right.

Bellatrix didn't hesitate to continue blasting him with several curses, several looking quite lethal and dangerous.

Harry smiled and stepped forward, stepping in front of a meeting point between two curses that had curved in from either side. At

ast, Harry struck.

Bellatrix watched a single spell surge forward, straight and true without any curvature, towards her. She raised a shiekd and attempted to continue casting, but her shield shattered instantly, pushing her back a step.

Her eyes widened, and she cast quicker than before.

Harry strode forward, and Bella watched as a sword appeared in his left hand. Awe struck her as Harry blocked with his blade, cutting spells in half and dissipating their magic, even as Harry still barely seemed to try.

Bellatrix shook slightly, her whole body vibrating for a second before she stopped casting. Her pupils dilated and she screamed. "Avada Kedavra!"

It was the first word in minutes.

Harry frowned and swung his Goblin sword viciously, cutting the Killing curse in two.

"Expelliarmus." he enunciated, and Bellatrix's wand flew into his suddenly empty left hand.

He walked forward, standing in front of the woman, who was now laying on the ground. "Were you trying to kill me?" he asked calmly.

Her answer was to spring forward, gripping his muggle jeans tightly and pulling them down.

His surprise stopped him from responding. Her ministrations stopped him from protesting.

Harry awoke to a now familiar sight. A nude Bellatrix Lestrange in front of him. This time, she was facing him. Like before, he had awoken first, and she seemed content. She had a self-satisfied smile and her expression was clear of her previous malice, then lust.

"I stuck it in crazy again." he muttered. "You clearly didn't warn me well enough, Sirius."

He suddenly jerked up to a sitting position and pulled out his wand. A wave hit Bellatrix with a morning after charm. It wasn't technically necessary, Harry mused. Witches and Wizards had much reduced chance of childbirth from casual intercourse, due to their longer lifespans. Most children were born as a result of a ritual to induce fertility. His birth, he knew, was influenced by Samhain, or Halloween.

Better safe than sorry, though.

He grunted and stood up, absently slipping on his discarded clothing and using a switching charm to equip Bellatrix in her own outfit.

He twirled his wand through his fingers thoughtfully at the unconscious witch, before grinning as inspiration striked.

He brushed his fingers across her cheek, barely touching her skin. He slid them lower and lower, to her collarbone, between her breasts, down her thin stomach, trailing small circles as they inched closer and closer to the belt of her jeans...

A wirggle of his fingers caught her side, and her eyes snapped open as she started cackling loudly. He grinned and continued tickling her for a second more before releasing her.

She frowned at him petulantly before she stood up, cracking her back and stretching as she got to her feet.

"Come on." Harry said. "We've been here for a while."

Bellatrix nodded. "Had a good time, though." she remarked with a wink.

Harry smiled. "I can't argue with that." he agreed.


	6. 6

At last, the unlikely duo was in Greece. Magically, Greece was knowm for its magical creatures, what with it being the native home of griffins, chimaeras, and several other creatures. Greece was also the place that the Basilisk was created, and where Harry remembered Fluffy, the Cerberus, had originated.

"I heard Mykonos was a decent tourist destination." Harry said.

Bella nodded. "It's well known. They have a magical creature habitat on the island that is quite famous."

Harry shrugged. "Let's find a decent hotel first."

They found a hotel fairly easily, and rented a large room. It was spacious. There was a single King sized bed, and a seperate room with a couch and a television. On a nearby table there was a digital clock. This room, unlike theirs in France, was without a kitchenette.

Harry shot a glance at the clock and blinked at the device.

"I missed my birthday. By a lot, in fact." he muttered.

The clock read August 29th.

"Looks like Dumbledore will be too busy to follow us around soon." he called to Bellatrix.

She was lounging on the couch, eyeing the t.v. distrustfully.

He brushed his hand through his hair and sat next to her. "What do wizards and witches even do for fun anyway?" he asked curiously.

She turned her head to look at him. "Most do sports. There's cards and such too."

Harry sighed. "That sounds pretty limited."

Bella shrugged and rested her head on the couch again.

There was a few minutes of silence before Harry groaned. "Let's go piss off a Griffin or something."

Bella smiled toothily at him, and they left the hotel room.

With the Order.

"Has anyone had any luck?" Dumbledore asked, desperation coloring his voice.

The answering denials made his heart plummet.

"He won't be safe without us." Dumbledore muttered. "And term is going to start soon."

Bill Weasley's eyes darted around the room, looking closely at everyone's stern faces. He frowned and gathered his nerve. "Did uh... did anybody try sending him a letter?" he asked nervously, sure that it had been one of the first things the group had tried.

They were known for gathering information, right?

The silence that met him made Bill consider that the Order of the Phoenix may not be the best, intelligence-wise.

Voldemort

The man once known as Tom Riddle was examining a list. He had written a short list of his goals, and was determining what decisions had led him to where he was today.

It was just two words. Immortality, and Magic.

Starting out, he had loved magic with every fiber of his being, and simply wanted to live with magic in his life. Forever.

There were two important steps to be taken for that to happen. He had to become immortal, which he did the second he found a way, in fifth year with that Ravenclaw girl and his diary, and then he had to be strong enough that no one could get rid of his immortality.

Voldemort frowned. But Dumbledore was considered by many to be the strongest wizard, and he was a beloved old man. If he wanted to be immortal, shouldn't he try being the good guy? But then... the next Dark Lord would attack him if he was a powerful Light Lord.

He scratched his head. He still hadn't discovered the motivation that had led him to decide he needed to become a Lord at all.

Regardless of what Harry might say, he wasn't really the type to purposefully make a dangerous magical creature irritated just to amuse himself, but he did find a herd of Griffins that he was delighted to see.

Half Lion and Half eagle, Griffins are a XXXX class creature, and are known to eat raw meat. Gyffindor was famous for not only having a herd of Griffins, but being friendly with them.

Harry and Bella were watching a herd of Griffins in their natural habitat. They saw several hunting deer, amd others by a lake drinking water. There were a few young Griffins, small and fuzzy. They didn't look anywhere as majestic when they were young, Harry noted.

They watched the animals for a few minutes before finally leaving the area, satisfied in their curiosity, but feeling an emptiness in their soul.

What do witches and wizards do for fun, indeed.


	7. 7

It was with a growing unease that Harry started attempting different things. His first Eleven years of his life had been miserable. Fun wasn't something he could worry about having at all, never mind seeking it out. In Hogwarts, his life was frought with danger and studies.

He enjoyed Quidditch, found it fun. But it was one hobby, and he didn't think Quidditch was good enough by itself. Bellatrix liked fighting, but Harry didn't. He was excellent at it, but he didn't derive joy from competition. Even Quidditch was more of an excuse to fly, rather than his favorite activity.

His mind wandered. His father and his friends enjoyed pranks. So too, did Fred and George. Ron liked Chess, Hermione was avid on reading. He recalled that she usually mentioned visiting beaches over the summer as well, so she may enjoy swimming.

But then he drew a blank. Did most Witches and Wizards not have any purely fun past times?

His mind ground to a halt when he remembered the Triwizard tournament. Maybe, the issue was that most Witches and Wizards still enjoyed the older things to do. Balls, and dancing.

None of these held appeal.

The teenager shrugged and delved into his mind.

"Hey Tom." he said.

"What?" Voldemort replied, mildly irritated.

"What do wizards do for fun?" Harry asked.

There was a long silence.

"Lucius, what do wizards fo for fun?" he heard Voldemort ask.

There was a brief silence.

"Lucius says they enjoy reading. Lucius himself enjoys making things suffer, though I doubt that is your cup of tea." Voldemort relayed.

"Neither of those are, no." Harry groaned.

"Why not try practical jokes or something?" Voldemort suggested.

Harry shook his head. "I don't have the mind to plan pranks." he said.

"Then try some athletics of something. Wizards used to be knights, try learning swordsmanship."

Harry thought for a second about that idea. Rolled it around in his head. "That does sound like a good idea. Thanks, Tom" he said at last

Voldemort closed the link without replying. Since when was he the advice column?

Harry held a longsword with one hand. Sweat caked his back and he had already divested himself of his shirt. He swung the blade again, focusing on holding the blade at a correct angle to cut, and slicing through the air efficiently.

The transfigured mannekin fell in two pieces, a clean diagonal cut through its chest.

Harry would have used Gryffindor's sword but for two reasons. One, it was still poisoned to all hell with basilisk venom, and Two, it had so many charms on it that he could have the strength of a two year old and he could swing it easily.

He sighed and released the tranfigurations. The mannikin turned into a pile of mud, and his sword turned into a loose stick. He tossed it away and walked away from his training area, a small clearing in a grove.

He wiped down his torso with a spare towel as he walked, using magic to clean the towel afterwards and draping it over a shoulder.

He stepped out of the trees and was about to walk to the hotel when he was suddenly grabbed. A cold, vice-like grip pulled him back and held him into a tree. He grabbed the hand and pulled on it, but there was no weakness. He couldn't make the hand move at all. It was like marble.

He looked at the owner of the hand and found himself face to face with a red eyed vampire, its teeth protruding as it leaned in. Fangs pierced his skin and Harry grunted in pain.

It had nothing on the vampire, who started screaming after a second. Its' echoing wails of pain stunned Harry, who was surprised further when the blood sucker collapsed to the ground, clawing at it's teeth as it hissed. Smoke escaped his mouth and the vampire lay dead.

"Uh." Harry said. "Should I call somebody?"

A man ran up to him. Harry could see the tip of a wand poking out of his sleeve. "What the hell was that?" the man asked.

"A vampire, I'm pretty sure." Harry muttered.

The man rolled his eyes. "That was obvious. I meant, what did you do to it?"

Harry waved his hands innocently. "I didn't do anything. It tried to bite me, and died."

The man sighed. "Look kid, don't freak out. No one is gonna be mad if you killed the vampire. You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying." Harry said forcefully, his face cold and angry.

The man waved his hands in return, trying to calm Harry down. "Woah there man, cool it." he said. "Look, if it really bit you, let's get you to a hospital so we can make sure you're okay, alright?"

Harry grudgingly nodded, and the man apparated the two of them away.

"How are you alive?" the mediwitch demanded him.

"Uh, sorry?" Harry asked. "I was just doing this thing where I don't die."

The witch frowned disapprovingly at him. "Your blood is full of basilisk venom." she explained.

"Still?" he asked. "That was a couple years ago."

"You _knew?!_ " the witch screeched.

"Well yeah. I generally remember getting bit by a huge basilisk." he joked.

The witch couldn't seem to get another word out through her disbelief and awe.

Harry nodded. "I get that a lot. I'm just gonna go now."

She reached out to restrain him, but he apparated away before she could.


	8. 8

Wait. I remember now.

It was around 30 years ago. I had created my first horcrux, and was in my 7th year. A girl spoke to me. She asked me what I was planning on doing after school. I told her that I'd try to teach Defense. She seemed disappointed.

"You could be anything! The Minister of Magic even!" she had said. She was right, of course, but I didn't care about Politics, or I'd have revealed myself as the Heir of Slytherin.

I told her so, and she seemed irritated. "All that work and getting some of the best grades for seven years, and just to be a stupid teacher?"

I grew irritated and ignored her. But then, A few years later, after I'd made one more Horcrux to follow the arithmancy of 3, I applied for the Defense position. Dumbledore was headmaster, and he rejected me immediately. It made me so angry. I left my Horcrux in the school, and used it to curse the position so that no one less qualified than me could teach.

I nursed my heartache with Firewhiskey, and I remembered the girl's words. What was the point of being a teacher anyway? I just wanted to be at Hogwarts. Maybe if I got rid of Dumbledore, I could be Headmaster.

All of the Slytherin classmates I had joined me, rallied beneath my cause. I was known as the Dark Lord before I could wrap my head around my goals, and I was too distracted afterwards to worry about it anymore.

Most of my followers were pure bloods, filled with the teachings of their parents. With so many of my followers adopting blood purity, I allowed it to be the cause we fought for. Though beyond hating Muggles, I didn't believe much of it. How could I, being a half-blood myself?

As the Dark Lord, I made 3 more horcruxes before I heard of a prophecy detailing my death. I decided to curb it, using the destined child to make a 6th horcrux, raising the Arithmancy to 7. I died.

All of this was avoidable. I could have decided to stop being a Dark Lord, and the Prohecy would have been void that easily. Dumbledore coukd have given me the job. He could have not forced me to live in an orphanage. I could have not gotten immortality.

Well, those first three mostly. Who would give up immortality?

Magic was always my prime goal. I had discovered it young, and loved it with all of my heart ever since. It was mine. The other orphans couldn't take it if they tried. I wanted to live forever and enjoy magic for my whole life.

Voldemort blinked.

Why had he decided to be a dark lord? Any goody goody with a heart would try to kill him. It's not like he wanted to rule.

"Lucius. Do you have that old diary?" he asked.

The blond man looked suddenly nervous.

"Ugh. I ask you to protect one thing, Lucius." he muttered angrily. "Come here." he ordered.

Lucius hesitantly walked up to his Lord.

Voldemort jabbed his finger into the man's arm, over the Dark Mark.

Rodolphus Lestrange appeared. "Rodolphus." Voldemort said. "Go get the item we have stored in your vault." he ordered.

The man nodded obediantly and stepped out of the room, hurrying to the floo.

"Who's teaching Defense against the Dark Arts this year?" Voldemort asked.

Lucius answered, "Severus Snape, my Lord."

Voldemort laughed. "I have a task for your son. It should be simple enough for him. In Hogwarts, on the seventh floor, there is a room by the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. Pace back and forth three times while concentrating on finding the room of hidden things, and bring me a Diadem. It should be down a ways, on a bust, next to a cabinet. Send the diadem to me."

Lucius nodded his understanding and headed for the Owlery, as Hogwarts had started a week ago.

"He'll die if he puts it on, by the way." Voldemort called after the man.

Now. How to spin this correctly, he pondered.

Meanwhile, Harry and Bellatrix had left Greece. Harry figured that he would be lucky if the wizard and mediwitch hadn't recognized him, and he knew of no one else who had survived a basilisk bite.

When he explained this to Bellatrix, she froze. "You were bit by a vampire?"

Harry nodded.

"And it died because your blood has basilisk venom in it?" she asked for clarification.

Harry nodded again.

"When did you get bit by a basilisk?" she asked.

"The same time I stabbed it in the brain in Second year." he replied casually.

She goggled.

Harry laughed. "Now that's fun. Maybe I should do that." he mused.

Harry slapped his head in glee. "I have a great idea! There's Harry Potter storybooks, right?!" he asked loudly.

Bellatrix nodded cautiously.

"I should do everything that it says I've done! That way if somebody asks me about them, I can tell them, No, that happened when I was sixteen!"

Bellatrix, crazed as she was usually considered, had a bad feeling about this idea.

Harry seemed to be too proud of it to consider the ramifications.

~


	9. 9

While Harry and Bellatrix looked for inspiration among fairy tales of his childhood, Voldemort considered his options.

He held the Diadem and the cup in his hands. They were founder's objects, and he had known as such when he corrupted them. All the best for his precious soul.

He started a simple ritual, and reabsorbed the two soul fragments. The items he held remained intact, and their original enchantments were still present.

The benefit of having three times the amount of soul he had originally carried was immediately obvious. Without it, he was a man who looked almost snake like, with a squashed, slit nose, and skin that couldn't even attempt to grow hair.

Now, he was much like he originally was. A full head of handsome brown hair, and a slight tan to his skin, making it look all the more natural. His eyes were still snake-like, split vertically.

He smirked, and felt wonder when he looked at a mirror to find a face he almost recalled.

A frown came to his face. He recalled the words of the girl who had influenced his path. He had heard later of her marriage, and desperate sticking to Pure Blood politics.

Walburga Black.

Then, his greatest subordinate, who planned raids, organised his troops, even stuck by his side and talked him into actions for years. Walburga's daughter, Bellatrix Black.

Let Potter deal with that... woman.

But... what if Potter was corrupted just as he was? What if the Black's had been the true power behind Dark Lord's? They held political and material power since they had begun, always known to be dark, even evil, but never vilified for it. Sirius Black, Potter's godfather, had been considered a black sheep, and was held in close counsel to Dumbledore himself.

Was Sirius Black truly a turncoat? Or was this the plan of Black's long past... Voldemort felt uncertain, but recalled that there had been Black's in play in the conflict with Grindelwald, and there were rumors of an alliance with Herpo the foul and the Ancient ancestors of Black.

Potter had Black relatives as well...

Voldemort sighed and made a decision that was easily executed. He had asked for respect, for power, since he became a Dark Lord. He had only ever wished to be a teacher of Defense against the Dark Arts.

He made a request of a dark figure. Money exhanged hands, and so too did the infrastructure of Britain.

When morning lit up the Queen's England, every supporter of the Dark Lord turned themselves in to the ministry, claiming the Imperious. A snake like man, who the 'imperioused' Death Eaters declared as Voldemort, was found dead in front of the Ministry, and Tom Marvolo Riddle, a promising youth that disappeared 30 years ago, appeared with the Diadem of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's cup, and a story of forced enthrallment under Voldemort since he was a child. He admitted to every deed, every act that Voldemort had ever performed, and claimed to be the largest of scapegoats.

The one man who could have argued against this testimony, a man who remembered Tom Riddle as a child, was not found for days. In the headmaster's office of Hogwarts, Dumbledore was found dead. There was no sign that he hadn't died of old age, and that was what was claimed.

Severus Snape became Headmaster of Hogwarts, since he was known always as the one man Dumbledore trusted the most, and Tom Riddle took over the surly man's position as Defense against the Dark arts professor. The man was an expert teacher, and the quality of education climaxed as a whole.

One last plan was left under Tom Riddle's care. He had a ring, and a wand. He delved into a connection he shared with a boy, and called a summons.


	10. Finale

It was as the duo were finishing a bit of excitement in a dragon reaerve that Harry felt a tingle of pain in his scar.

"Potter?" a voice called to him.

"Tom?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I need to meet you for something. Just a bit if protection so that I don't have to worry about one of us killing each other accidently." Tom answered calmly.

If Harry was surprised at the change in nature, he didn't show it. "Sure." he accepted.

They met in the Shrieking Shack.

Harry James Potter, with Bellatrix Black, as she had returned to, facing Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry only recognised him from the diary, as the man looked as he once did, almost.

"What is it, Tom?" he asked, conjuring a chair and sitting across from the man who had inspired terror.

"You have an invisibility cloak, I had heard?" Tom asked.

Harry nodded.

"An heirloom from your father?" Tom asked.

Harry nodded again.

He handed Harry a ring. "Put this on." he said. Harry did so. "Disarm me." he ordered.

Harry shrugged and cast a wandless disarming spell at the man. A dark, knotted piece of wood flew into his hand. Gray sparks soared from it, and Tom smirked.

He stood up, Harry cautiously copying the action.

"Harry. I believe I have ascertained the reasom for our connection, and I will now remove it."

He brushed his finger over Harry's scar, and Harry quelled his voice , despite the agony. In a moment, it was gone, and Tom looked even more like his younger self than ever before. His eyes returned to a natural state, and his skin darkened further into a natural color.

"Thank you Harry." he said, and offered his hand.

Harry took it firmly. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Are you ready for your continued Journey?" Tom Riddle asked with an odd small.

Harry didn't notice the emphasis on the kast word, and nodded.

"Then I have a special path for you to take if you want to keep going."

A white portal swirled into existence next to the three of them, and Harry and Tom let go of their handshake.

"Here you are." Tom said.

Harry nodded. "See ya, Tom." he said.

Bellatrix Black and Harry Potter stepped through the white portal, and it vanished as they did. Without a trace.

Tom sighed. As the Master of Death, Harry Potter would live longer than even he would, as his life came from the extent of human magic, while the Hallows were considered godly. With his soul back in his body, despite his locket and Nagini, he was strong and attractive to the average witch or wizard.

The threat of Harry Potter was gone, and so too was the corrupting influence of Black. With the two of them beyond the reach of any, Tom Riddle sighed his relief again.

He pomdered for a moment of where his spell may lead them. It was a special thing, the spell he had cast. It allowed for someone to explore different worlds, for as long as they wished to Journey. It wasn't something that could be forced. They had to say they wanted to journey, and then walk through the portal themselves.

Into the unknown.

They may return, but the multiverse was infinite, and when they arrived again, Tom Riddle would be something that no one would expect from the creator of Voldemort. A good man.


End file.
